Mobile advertising is a form of advertising via mobile (wireless) phones or other mobile devices. Advertisements (ads) can be presented to the intended user in the form of banner ads, text boxes, and video ads. However, these ads may be difficult to distribute to a targeted user in a timely manner and the user may not be responsive and interested in the ads. Advertisers can create an advertising campaign as a series of advertisement messages that share a single idea and theme. The advertising campaigns appear in different media across a specific time frame. However, advertisers may lack the resources and expertise for determining if user is responsive and interested in the ads.